All is Fair in Love and War
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 9 of my Season 4 fan fiction series and it's Juliet Centric and called All is Fair in Love and War


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

All Is Fair in Love and War- Juliet Centric

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJuly 9th 2007

INT. THE HYDRA

JACK stares intently at MINKOWSKI, AL and BEN. They all stare back at him. JACK walks up to them. He targets MINKOWSKI. JACK goes up close so they are face on face with each other.

JACK

Who do you think you are?

MINKOWSKI

You know, you don't scare me at all...

JACK pauses a moment.

JACK

I'm not intending to scare you.

MINKOWSKI

Yes, you are.

JACK waits and calms himself down.

JACK

Look, you promised us that we could get off this island! We contacted you and you said to us that you were coming to save us!

JACK is spitting almost in MINKOWSKI'S face as he speaks to him.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Whatever happened to that?

MINKOWSKI doesn't reply to him.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Hey! Answer me!

Again, MINKOWSKI doesn't answer. JACK swing back to punch him but he is suddenly stopped by JULIET who grabs his arm from behind him.

JULIET

Jack! No!

MINKOWSKI watches as JULIET pulls back JACK.

MINKOWSKI

You have to play dirty tricks some times to get what you want.

JULIET suddenly turns angry as well. She walks up to him.

JULIET

Do you know what?

MINKOWSKI

What?

MINKOWSKI shows no fear over JULIET.

JULIET

You are worse than him.

JULIET points at BEN who is still tied up and being held by AL.

MINKOWSKI

I hope that is not true because I don't think that you can get worse than him.

MINKOWSKI also points at BEN.

JULIET

Oh, trust me... he is something but you; you are indescribable to be honest with you.

INT. AN OFFICE (FLASHBACK)

JULIET is sat nervously waiting on a chair at one side of a desk. Then, enters a man: EDMUND BURKE. He goes over to JULIET and shakes her hand.

EDMUND

Hello, Miss Carlson.

EDMUND begins to make his way round to the other side of the desk where his chair is.

JULIET

Hello, Mr. Burke

EDMUND sits down on his chair.

EDMUND

Oh, please call me Edmund.

JULIET smiles

JULIET

Well, please call me Juliet then.

EDMUND

So, Juliet...

EDMUND smiles at her

EDMUND (CONTN'D)

You are here for an interview to apply for the job of a fertility doctor?

JULIET

Yes

EDMUND looks through her CV which is on her desk.

EDMUND

Where have you worked before?

JULIET

Well, I've just graduated from university but I did get the A and I was the highest in the class.

EDMUND

So, where did you work before that, Juliet?

JULIET

It would be of no help here so it is pointless.

EDMUND looks at her closely.

EDMUND

I believe we might be able to give you the job but only on one condition you go on a date with me.

JULIET looks shocked at him.

JULIET

Pardon

EDMUND

Well, if you don't want to, it doesn't matter: we can always get someone else for the job.

JULIET thinks about it.

JULIET

Ok then

He smiles widely at her

EDMUND

And you have got the job! Congratulations and I will see you on Saturday night around 8 o' clock at Mr. Clucks

JULIET

Mr. Clucks?

JULIET looks disgusted by the thought of going on a date there.

EDMUND

Don't worry, we are not eating there: I can assure you that. It just has the nearest car park to where I want to take you.

JULIET

And where might that be?

EDMUND

Don't you want a surprise?

JULIET looks at him.

JULIET

You've this before haven't you?

They both laugh.

LOST

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We see HURLEY and CLAIRE sneak back out of the jungle after their discovery. They creep out and they pass SUN and JIN. We turn our attention to SUN and JIN.

SUN

Is there anything about today that is special, Jin?

JIN stares at her.

JIN

No?

SUN suddenly looks disappointed

SUN

Jin soo Kwon, 우리의 기념일이다! 당신은 기억하지 않는가?

[Translated- Jin-soo Kwon, it is our anniversary! Don't you remember?

JIN

Yes?

He smiles at her to try and make up as it is obvious that he did not remember that it is their anniversary.

SUN

Why do I have to remind you every year?

SUN gets up and storms off leaving JIN confused about what SUN has actually said in English and reflect on what to do in this situation.

INT. THE HYDRA

JULIET pulls away from MINKOWSKI and backs up towards JACK and JULIET.

SAYID

Calm down Juliet.

JACK steps forward once more.

JACK

Let us off this island. You got what you wanted: to get the barracks from them.

MINKOWSKI

Why should we let you off? We cheated... you get everything you want that way.

JULIET

Let us off the island you son of a bitch!

SAYID pulls her back once more and shakes his head at her. We see JULIET up close: she is angry and breathing heavily.

EXT. OUTSIDE MR.CLUCKS (FLASHBACK)

We see JULIET pull up in her car in the Mr. Clucks car park. We can see EDMUND already there waiting, leaning on the front of his car. JULIET exits her car, locks it and makes her way over to EDMUND.

EDMUND

Good evening, Miss Carlson

JULIET blushes at him slightly.

JULIET

So, where are you actually taking me then?

EDMUND

Impatient aren't we?

JULIET laughs

JULIET

Potentially...

EDMUND

Well, we are about to see where we are going. Are you ready for a walk?

JULIET

A walk?

EDMUND

Yes, a walk.

JULIET links arms with EDMUND and they begin to walk off together towards woodland that surrounds Mr. Clucks.

EXT. A WOOD

EDMUND and JULIET walk through the wood into a clearing where there is already a pre-set up picnic laid out on the forest floor. Fire torches surround them to light the area. JULIET looks shocked at the beautiful sight that is in front of her as they approach it.

JULIET

Oh, Edmund. You should not have!

EDMUND

It is my pleasure.

They sit down on the picnic blanket. EDMUND offers JULIET a wine glass.

EDMUND (CONTN'D)

Wine?

JULIET

Yes please.

JULIET giggles like a little girl.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

ALEX leads DANIELLE through the jungle into a clearing. In the clearing stands KARL.

ALEX

Mother, I want you to meet my boyfriend properly, Karl.

ALEX presents KARL to DANIELLE.

KARL

Hello, Mrs. Rousseau

KARL greets DANIELLE by shaking her hand.

ROUSSEAU

Hello, Karl.

It suddenly becomes awkward between the three of them.

ALEX

Please, come sit down.

ALEX pulls them both over to some rocks that are in the clearing. They sit down on them.

ROUSSEAU

So, how long have you and Karl being... dating?

ALEX

Going on 1 year and a half now but we have known each other since we were very young... about 4 or 5 is it, Karl?

KARL thinks for a moment.

KARL

Yes, I think we were 5.

ROUSSEAU

Ok

It all goes awkward again.

KARL

I hope you don't mind me asking you but can I ask what happened to Alex as a child?

ROUSSEAU stares at him showing no expression. ALEX on the other hand looks shocked at KARL and his him across the arm.

ALEX

Don't!

ALEX looks back at ROUSSEAU.

ALEX (CONTN'D)

I am so sorry about him. You do not have to tell us if you do not want to.

ALEX shoots an evil stare at KARL once more.

ROUSSEAU

It is ok. I understand why you have asked me: it must be a large mystery to the both of you. I will tell you one day... just not right now.

KARL looks at ROUSSEAU.

KARL

Sorry.

INT. SAWYER'S TENT

We see SAWYER sat up reading a book. Then, JIN pops his head around the corner. He smiles at SAWYER as SAWYER scowls at him.

JIN

Hello... Sawyer

SAWYER sighs.

SAWYER

Hello, Tin Tin Jin Jin. What is the matter with you?

JIN

Erm... Sun is... angry... with me

JIN points to himself.

SAWYER

Ah, you're havin' women problems are you?

JIN

Women problems?

JIN looks slightly appalled thinking he means something else

JIN (CONTN'D)

No, Sun... angry

SAWYER

Yes, I know Captain. Obvious. Why do you want me to help you?

JIN

You good with... women

SAWYER laughs to himself.

SAWYER

Just tell her, her ass looks nice and you'll be fine.

JIN nods his head.

JIN

Ok... Thank you

JIN exits as SAWYER chuckles to himself.

INT. THE HYDRA

MINKOWSKI stares at them for a moment and then walks forward.

MINKOWSKI

Now, I think it is in your best interests that you better leave this place soon or you will regret it.

JACK steps forward bravely.

JACK

No! We want to get what you promised us and trust me, we will get it.

MINKOWSKI winks at him.

MINKOWSKI

Trust me, you won't. Now, go!

JULIET

No!

MINKOWSKI makes his way over to JULIET who is stood next to SAYID.

MINKOWSKI

Do you know what, Missy? I would keep your gob shut if I was you.

JULIET

I could kill you right now if I wanted to

MINKOWSKI

How?

MINKOWSKI laughs evilly

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

And for the record, I could kill you right now if I wanted to as well.

JULIET

What? With your fake leg?

MINKOWSKI suddenly turns angry.

MINKOWSKI

Look, I said shut up!

JULIET looks like she is about to retaliate but JACK shakes his head at her.

JACK

Don't Juliet.

MINKOWSKI turns to return back to AL and BEN. We then see JULIET fiddle about in her back pack discreetly and pull out a gun. SAYID opens his eyes widely at her. He puts his mouth up to her ear.

SAYID

No, Juliet.

JULIET puts her mouth up to SAYID'S ear.

JULIET

Sayid, I have to...

JULIET pulls out the gun into full view and begins to shoot randomly around the room.

INT. A POSH RESTAURANT (FLASHBACK)

We see JULIET and EDMUND sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant. They are surrounded by many people who are already eating and drinking the night away. JULIET looks around nervously.

JULIET

I have never been to a place like this before, Edmund. What do I do?

EDMUND smiles at her.

EDMUND

Act normally. Anyway, you better get used to it.

JULIET

What does that mean?

EDMUND

Juliet, we may have only been together now for, what, seven months but I already know at this point in our relationship that you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. So...

EDMUND gets down on one knee. JULIET looks very shocked

JULIET

Edmund!

EDMUND

Juliet Carlson, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and becoming Juliet Burke.

JULIET stares at him for a moment and then nods her head.

JULIET

Yes, Edmund, Yes!

JULIET begins to cry as EDMUND slips the ring onto her finger. EDMUND then gets up, hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. He then returns back to his seat. He raises his hand and clicks his fingers.

EDMUND

Waiter!

Over comes the waiter: EDDIE.

EDMUND (CONTN'D)

Get us the place's best wine. Ok?

EDDIE

Yes sir.

EDDIE leaves the table in pursuit of wine, leaving JULIET and EDMUND to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

INT. THE HYDRA

We see JULIET randomly firing once more. JACK and SAYID have both ducked to the floor at the moment. We suddenly see that JULIET has shot someone. She stops and looks to see who it is: AL. He falls to the floor and holds onto his chest where he has been shot.

MINKOWSKI

Al!

MINKOWSKI (who is also on the floor) crawls over to AL to help him. AL lets go of BEN who suddenly realises that he can make an escape. Her runs over to the doorway/ hatch and quickly throws himself down there. JACK realises BEN is running and he runs after him.

JACK

Get him!

SAYID follows suit and runs after BEN with JACK. They slip down the doorway/ hatch.

INT. THE TUNNEL WAY

We look down the tunnel way but we cannot see BEN anywhere. JACK and SAYID start running in the direction they originally came but stop as they realise they cannot see BEN.

SAYID

Where has he gone?

SAYID looks about but cannot see him

JACK

For god's sake!

INT. THE HYDRA

JULIET stays standing in the position that she had shot from. MINKOWSKI looks at her and stands up. He limps his way towards her.

MINKOWSKI

What do you think that was, you foolish little girl?

MINKOWSKI grabs her and throws her against the wall. He puts his face right up close to hers.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

You will pay for that!

JULIET looks frightened to death over MINKOWSKI'S threat.

INT. THE TUNNEL WAY

JACK suddenly turns to SAYID as if he has realised something.

JACK

Wait, Juliet! Is she still in there with him?

SAYID

Yes!

They both begin to run back to the doorway/hatch. They climb on top of the van and go up through the doorway/ hatch again entering The Hydra.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. JULIET'S FLAT (FLASHBACK)

JULIET is rushing about stressing whilst her sister, RACHEL, sits on the sofa laughing at her.

RACHEL

Have you lost something?

RACHEL chuckles. JULIET stops in her tracks and looks at her sister, giving her evils.

JULIET

Yes! I cannot find the cheque which Edmund has given me so that I can go buy my wedding dress with!

JULIET begins to walk again. She enters the kitchen area of her apartment.

RACHEL

Oh exciting. But, Juliet, honestly why are you marrying this man?

JULIET pops her head around the corner to look at her sister.

JULIET

Rachel! Do not start that again.

RACHEL

I am only wondering. Think about it, he is a creep! Just look at him... he is skimpy and bald and looks kinda scary.

JULIET

Yes, well, Rachel, I love him because he is exciting and...

RACHEL cuts off JULIET.

RACHEL

Exciting? You must be joking me!

INT. THE HYDRA

JACK and SAYID come up into The Hydra again through the doorway/ hatch. Straight away, they see JULIET being pinned against the wall by MINKOWSKI. They run forward but MINKOWSKI turns his head around to look at them.

MINKOWSKI

Do not come any closer!

They both stop.

JACK

Just leave her alone...

MINKOWSKI

She killed Al.

SAYID

Could you not tell? She did not mean to do that... she was defending herself.

They try to approach again.

MINKOWSKI

Keep away!

MINKOWSKI pulls out a knife and holds it up to JULIET'S neck. He turns back to JULIET.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

See what I mean about being able to kill you right now as well?

JACK and SAYID see this as a point at which they can attack as MINKOWSKI'S head is turned. They hit him across the head with a gun end. He falls to the floor. As he falls, he makes a gash on JULIET'S arm with the knife.

JACK

There we go.

INT. A BARRACKS HOUSE

We see RICHARD sat across a table from A MAN who is on the DHARMA side. They look at each other intently.

RICHARD

Look you...

RICHARD is cut off by THE MAN

THE MAN

I am called Bryan

RICHARD pauses a moment

RICHARD

Look, Brian, you better get out of this place by tomorrow morning. Ok?

BRYAN

No

BRYAN chuckles.

BRYAN (CONTN'D)

Why should we? We live here now.

RICHARD stares at him.

RICHARD

Bryan, either way you won't be living here. If you leave, you won't be and if you don't leave, you won't be because you would be dead...

BRYAN looks at RICHARD. RICHARD winks at him.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Yeah, I would leave if I was you.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE IN THE CLEARING

We return to ROUSSEAU, ALEX and KARL in the jungle on the rocks. ROUSSEAU looks at KARL and then at ALEX and then back to KARL.

ROUSSEAU

Karl, may I have a word with you in private.

KARL looks awkwardly at ROUSSEAU.

KARL

Erm... Yes

ROUSSEAU turns to ALEX.

ROUSSEAU

Alex, would just leave us for a minute?

ALEX reluctantly gets up and enters the jungle once more. ROUSSEAU moves closer to KARL.

ROUSSEAU (CONTN'D)

Karl, if you ever hurt my daughter, I will kill you because, now, I finally have something to live for on this island and, trust me, I am going to protect her at all costs. Do you understand me, Karl? I personally think you should follow my instructions because to be honest, you don't know what I am capable of... I killed off all of my research team.

KARL stares at her scared.

KARL

Ok...

INT. THE HYDRA

JACK, JULIET and SAYID stare at MINKOWSKI'S unconscious body. They look at each other.

JULIET

What can we do with him?

JACK

Leave him. What else can we do?

SAYID

Yes but we must leave now as he will soon wake up.

They look at one another once more.

JULIET

Right now?

SAYID

Yes, right now...

JULIET

Ok, we can leave through the main exit. It will be easier.

JACK

How?

JULIET

Trust me, it will be.

They begin to make their way out of the room and into the corridor. We see them pass the camera room with all the screens in which correspond to cameras. On one (which corresponds with the cages), we can see a black man (We do not know who he is and have never seen him before). He is wearing a DHARMA jumpsuit and has a large beard on him. He looks about his environment and is evidently confused about where he is. We then see him walk off into the jungle that surrounds the cages.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We can see JIN who is spying on SUN who is sitting with ROSE. He starts to walk over to her. He reaches her and sits beside her. SUN only slightly acknowledges him.

SUN

Jin...

JIN looks at her.

JIN

I am... sorry Sun.

SUN just stares at him.

SUN

It will take more than that, Jin. Every year you somehow forget that it is our anniversary.

We see ROSE just sitting by them whilst they have this argument. SUN then gets up and begins to walk off. JIN stands up as she walks off.

JIN

Your... ass looks nice!

SUN turns round to him and looks at him disapprovingly. JIN smiles but SUN just continues to walk off. We hear ROSE laughing at what JIN has just said. He turns to her confused.

ROSE

Oh honey, who told you to say that?

JIN

Sawyer...

ROSE rolls her eyes.

ROSE

Well, that does not surprise me.

JIN looks at her blankly.

ROSE (CONTN'D)

Look, come sit down dear.

JIN sits next to her.

ROSE (CONTN'D)

You are going to have to do better than telling her that her ass looks nice. Cook her a meal... that will be nice, wouldn't it?

JIN nods

JIN

Yes... ok... Thank you.

JIN stands up and begins to make his way somewhere as we see ROSE snigger to herself.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. A CHURCH (FLASHBACK)

The typical wedding music is playing as we see JULIET being taken up the aisle by a man: her father. She is wearing the most beautiful (and designer) wedding dress. EDMUND is standing at the altar. He smiles widely at her and she smiles back at him. JULIET is lead up onto the altar and she holds hands with EDMUND.

EDMUND

You look beautiful.

JULIET

Why, thank you. I did put a little more effort in today.

She smiles at him as THE VICAR begins. We then speed up to a further point in the marriage. JULIET and EDMUND have both their hands out in front of them holding onto one another. THE VICAR turns to JULIET.

THE VICAR

Do you, Juliet Katherine Carlson, take Edmund Charles Burke to be your lawfully wedded husband?

JULIET begins to cry. She quickly wipes away her tears.

JULIET

Oh I knew I would do this.

Both her and EDMUND laugh.

JULIET (CONTN'D)

I do

THE VICAR turns to EDMUND.

THE VICAR

And do you, Edmund Charles Burke, take Juliet Katherine Carlson to be your lawfully wedded wife?

EDMUND nods.

EDMUND

Yes. I do.

THE VICAR smiles.

THE VICAR

You may now kiss the bride.

JULIET and EDMUND embrace each other and begin to kiss passionately. They then begin to walk back down the aisle together.

EXT. THE CAGES

We see JACK, JULIET and SAYID exit the door that leads onto The Cages on Hydra Island. They look about them and no one is there.

JULIET

Good. Not much further now until we are at the shore and then we can get a boat across.

JACK nods his head.

JACK

Ok

They make their way across the land in front of the two cages and then SAYID notices footmarks within the mud (FROM THE BLACK MAN THAT CROSSED PREVIOUSLY). SAYID points at them signalling to the other two.

SAYID

What are these?

SAYID gets down on the floor and examines them.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

They look fresh.

JACK

Sayid, we have no time to examine footsteps.

JULIET

Yes, I agree with Jack, Sayid. They are most probably not new, just look it. Probably, someone else's footsteps from a while back.

SAYID looks at her as if he does not believe her.

JACK

Sayid just let us go.

SAYID reluctantly gets up. They then begin to make their way once more across the place in front of the cages and then into the jungle.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

JIN walks up behind SUN, who is sitting by herself on the beach staring out to the sea. JIN taps her on the shoulder. She looks around but quickly turns her head back to the sea.

JIN

Sun, I am... sorry. I have something to show you.

SUN looks at him once more.

SUN

Jin...

JIN

Please?

SUN pauses and then reluctantly gets up. JIN grabs her hand and then starts to lead her off to some place.

EXT. FURTHER UP THE BEACH

We see JIN leading SUN up the beach. SUN face suddenly turns to shock as she sees what is in front of her and JIN.

SUN

Jin... you should not have.

JIN smiles at her. He then leads her to a picnic (Similar to that one of JULIET'S and EDMUND'S in the forest but this is on the beach). Around the picnic are fire torches. JIN places SUN on one side of the picnic blanket and then walks around to the other side of the blanket. JIN stares at her and then winks at her.

JIN

Sun... I love you... and... happy anniversary.

SUN smiles as she looked shocked.

SUN

Jin, where did you ever get an idea like this from?

JIN

Rose...

SUN

Oh...

She laughs and then JIN presents her with something.

JIN

Boar?

SUN nods her head

SUN

Yes please Jin

SUN takes it off JIN and begins to eat. He smiles as he watches her being happy on their anniversary.

EXT. OUTSIDE A BARRACKS HOUSE

RICHARD is stood out looking over the grass of the barracks. On the grass we see people that belong to the DHARMA packing up their things. CINDY then exits from the house that he is at. She walks up beside him and also watches the DHARMA people. CINDY then turns to RICHARD

CINDY

Do you think that they will go and leave us?

RICHARD pauses as he watches the people still.

RICHARD (STILL WATCHING)

They better do or else there will be dire consequences for them.

LOST


End file.
